Frank Petty (Furious 7)
'Frank Petty (also known as: Mr. Nobody) '''is the supporting protagonist and character in the 2015 action blockbuster hit ''Furious 7 ''and He is portrayed by '''Kurt Russell '''who also played Snake Plisken. He is an government agent and covert operative. Pre-Movie Mr. Nobody was working to apprehend a wanted terrorist named Mose Jakande, who kidnapped a hacker named Ramsey in order to obtain information on the whereabouts of her hacking device, the God's Eye. As the God's Eye was capable of tracking any individual through various digital platforms, Mr. Nobody's top priority was to find Jakande and Ramsey before she could reveal any vital information to the terrorist and fell off the map. ''Furious 7 Mr. Nobody become involved in Dominic Toretto and his crew's feud withDeckard Shaw on the request of Diplomatic Secret Service agent, Luke Hobbs.1 During Dominic and Deckard's first confrontation Mr. Nobody and his men arrive on the scene, forcing Deckard to run before they can kill him. Dominic attacks Mr. Nobody's second-in-man, Sheppard, assuming their presence was a threat to him. Mr. Nobody remains calm and asked that Dominic release Sheppard before he passed out. Obliging the request, Dominic questions why he ruined his opportunity to kill the man who murdered his friend. Mr. Nobody introduces himself and explains that he arrived at the request of Hobbs. After saving Dominic, they relocate to his base of operations and and convinces Dominic to assist him in locating the God's Eye and rescuing its creator, Ramsey], in return for using the program to locate Shaw. He assembles Dominic crew upon the latter's agreement on the deal. When Ramsey is rescued from Jakande and the God's Eye is secured in Abu Dhabi, Mr. Nobody let Dominic use the device to track Deckard Shaw's location in Abu Dhabi. When the rest of his team are asleep, Mr. Nobody accompanies Dominic and Brian O'Conner to the warehouse where Deckard was staying. Not long after their arrival, they are ambushed by the surprise arrival of Jakande and his men, who've allied themselves with Deckard. While fighting Deckard and Jakande, Sheppard is killed and Mr. Nobody is shot. Although Brian and Dominic help him escape the shootout, he tells Brian to pull over once they're a safe enough distance from Deckard and Jakande. While Dominic is hesitant to lave him without aid, Mr. Nobody assures him that he already alerted a his medical team. He tells them to leave him on the side of the road in the desert and finish the mission. Personality Despite his status as a government agent, Mr. Nobody differs from the commonly accepted image. He chooses to present himself as a relatively easygoing man with a taste for Belgian ale, preferably over Dominic choice of beer,Corona.1 Friendly and otherwise forward with his intentions when he chooses to partner up Dominic's crew to stop Mose Jakande. Despite Dominic's expectations of betrayal when the God's Eye is finally retrieved, Mr. Nobody allows him to use it. His experience as an government agent working under clandestine operations allows him to work alongside younger agents like Sheppard, or ex-FBI like Brian O'Conner. His age is neither a hindrance or liability when in active combat, as he was able to stand his ground in firefight against Mose Jakande's men before he was wounded. Trivia * In an interview on the Jimmy Kimmel Live show, Vin Diesel expressed that he conceived a storyline that would be set in New York City and involved Mr. Nobody. The likely return of the character suggests that actor Kurt Russellmay return to reprise the role as well.2 * During the early stages of development for Furious 7, Mr. Nobody was originally named "Frank Petty". Category:Big Good Category:Special Agents Category:Lawful Good Category:Pure Good Category:Supporters Category:Rogues Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Image Needed Category:Genius Category:Fighter Category:Sidekicks